Yume no Naka ni Seishin
by Duochanfan
Summary: After defeating Voldemort, Harry knew that a normal life in Wizarding Britain wouldn't be possible. He decides to travel abroad to Japan, a place where his mother had wanted to go. He soon makes friends with Mai Taniyama, and ends up working as a Ghost Hunter, will his abilities in Necromancy be able to help on the dangerous cases he and the S.P.R team will face? HP/Male, Mai/Naru
1. 000 - Prologue

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Harry Potter or Ghost Hunt. They are owned by J.K. Rowling and Inada Shiho. I am just borrowing them for a little while._

_**This chapter has been Beta Read by **__**DragonSlayer2187.**_

**This is a re-write of the old story of the same name. A lot of things have been added and sorted out so it reads a lot clearer and hopefuly that it will be better understood, especially since I left things out.**

_**Thanks go to Lily and George who translated the title, Yume no Naka ni Seishin, which means Spirit in the Dream, thanks also go to Kapony2 and Dead Feather who helped get this fic sorted out**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

**Yume no Naka ni Seishin**

**Prologue**

Voldemort had successfully gained entry into Harry's mind, and was now using it to try and goad the Great Albus Dumbledore into killing the boy, using Harry's own voice to do so. Voldemort was concentrating all of his energy in taking control of Harry's voice, and making him say what he wanted it to, it left Harry able to see what was going on around him. Looking through the whirlwind of sand, dust and magic that had surrounded him, Harry saw his friends, who had just walked into the Ministry of Magic's hallway, expressions turning to confusion and fear as they watched Headmaster Dumbledore, and Harry, though the things he was saying was not the friend they knew. Harry grimaced at the wounds on his friends. This didn't begin to describe on how he felt about the ones that were all ready gone from this world. The feelings evoked from this spurred him to fight Voldemort's hold even harder than before. If he didn't get rid of him, then his friends would be the ones to suffer even more.

Harry knew more about suffering than most his age, he had lost his parents before he could even remember them. Then last year he had lost a friend and rival in Cedric Diggory to the Tri-Wizard Tournament. And just moments ago he had lost his Godfather, Sirius Black; someone he had quickly began to feel what was like a father to him. Harry wished he had been able to save his family and his friends, but he hadn't been strong or quick enough. He made a vow right then and there that it would not happen again. Just then a break in the whirlwind and the faltering of Voldemort's grip on his mind gave Harry the opening he needed and with his vow giving him his will power back, he dove in with renewed vigor.

Harry suddenly found himself standing on an open plain within his mind and right across from him stood Voldemort. With his resolved strengthened to never let Voldemort hurt him or his family and friends again, Harry took a large gulp of air and shouted with confidence, "I won't let you win, I can't let you hurt anyone else."

"You don't have the power to go against me," Voldemort said with confidence, from within Harry's mind.

What Voldemort didn't know is that Harry had been able to talk with his parents over the last year. He had come across a book within the restricted section of the library at Hogwarts concerning Necromancy. He had taken what he could from it and started to practice the Old Ways. This meant he was now a vegetarian; this helped strength his ties to Mother Earth and purified his abilities. He had privately celebrated the Eight Sabbats since the middle of his fourth year. It was during that time he first tried and seceded in summoning his parents, which was not too long before the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. This helped him immensely for when they came out of Voldemort's wand, for instead of being shocked he was able to carry on fighting without being distracted by seeing them and talking with them.

Then, during his summer holidays before fifth year, he found another book within the Black Family library. With that book, he learned even more about Necromancy and found out he had an unnatural talent for it. Using his newfound abilities, he called his parents back for an even longer time, than he had before. After speaking with them for a few hours over a span of several months, they had come up with a way for Harry to kill Voldemort, but Harry had to be willing to make a sacrifice. Harry, of course, was willing to make any sacrifice, if it meant nobody else would have to suffer the death of a loved one or their own demise.

Thinking of the plan, Harry quickly locked Voldemort's soul within his mind. This meant that Voldemort would not be able to return to his physical form, but stay within Harry's mind until vanquished to the underworld. The ritual Harry planed on using was a long one, but since Voldemort had no body to return to and his soul was trapped inside him it wouldn't be a problem.

The reason for this longer ritual was because the ritual that Voldemort had used was a basterdize variation of the Unblessed Necromantic ritual to bring a person back to life after death. A true Blessed Necromantic Reanimation Ritual would have used a sacrifice of life from those that loved the person being brought back, normally a few years off each of their lives, and a little blood from them as well. The Necromancer bringing them back would help with the magic that was needed, tiring them out. They would also have called the spirits to ask for them to bless the Ritual. An Unblessed Ritual would have sacrificed the full life of two people to bring them back, causing the Necromancer to become unstable and damned, as well as damming the Unblessed. For Voldemort he had forgone the sacrifices, and used a potion to create a new body as well as blood, flesh and bone.

Smiling a little, Harry began to speak the ritual in a low, calm and commanding voice, "I call upon the Spirits, hear me now." A small gust of air flew by them and then settled directly behind Voldemort, a purple flame appeared and a tendril of light raced across the ground to Voldemort's right. Within the flame you could see shadows of people standing around within it, "I call upon the Spirits of Earth and ask them to hear my plea," a breeze with the smell of freshly cut grass and blossoming flowers came forwards from where the purple flame had ended its run, it then sent out a tendril of green light which stopped to the left and behind Voldemort. "I call upon the Spirits of Water and ask them to hear my plea," a moist breeze blew across the plain, and where the green light ended, a blue flame took its place, as another tendril of blue light this time shot behind Voldemort. "I call upon the Sprits of Air and ask them to hear my plea," a cold breeze came through, before a dancing yellow flame made its home at the end of the blue tendril of light, shooting its own tendril down past Voldemort and settling before him on the left. "I call upon the Spirits of Fire and ask them to hear my plea," A warm gust of air came through the plain and took up its home at the end of the bright yellow light and shot off a bright red light towards the dancing purple flame at the top. The star was complete, made up of the different elements, Spirit, Earth, Water, Air, and Fire.

Harry then started the incantation that all Necromancers' should know by heart, "I call to Thee Spirits of old, hear my plea and come to me, with sacrifice of Blood, Magic, and Life." Following his incantation, Harry squished his right hand, making the cut that was on it bleed even more, making a trickle of the red liquid run down his hand and drip on the ground where he stood just below it between the spirits of Earth and Fire. As soon as the first drop of blood hit the ground a flash of light blinded the two of them momentarily. The light faded and the five pointed star was now a pure white, with the different colored flames still in place. Around it was now a white circle, the purple flame was brighter and larger than it once was, and the shadows that were within it, were more distinct. Harry felt a moment of weakness as he could feel a drain on his energy, as part of his magic was taken, as well as some his life energy, taken as payment.

What Harry didn't know is that in the hallway of the Ministry of Magic a shinning white Pentagram had also formed and that the whirlwind of dust and magic had reformed into the body that Voldemort had once possessed. Everyone stood in amazed shock as the snake like man froze in place at the centre of the circle, with Harry's standing body positioned between the two bottom points of the star.

Back within Harry's mind Voldemort was fighting, trying to free himself from the prison that Harry had created. Harry watched as the Pentagram did not break, but started to shine brighter and brighter the more he tried to get free.

"You have called us Necromancer Harry, what is your sacrifice for?" a voice, deep and rich, came from the bright purple flame at the top of the star.

"This man before me has darkened his soul using Necromancy; he is one of the Unblessed, but has used a basterdize form to bring back his body. He should have passed from this life almost fifteen years ago, but he still stands before us alive." Harry answered in a commanding voice.

The flame remained where it was for a second, before rushing over to Voldemort. The flame surrounded him and would brush up against him as if they were trying to read his soul. It didn't take the purple flame long, before it came back to its resting spot and burning intensely. "You have given us the truth Necromancer Harry; he is an Unblessed, but not. For a sacrifice we will only take a year off your life. We shall gather this soul and take him to where he belongs." The purple flame stated, before it was joined by more voices and continued. "You have proved to us that you follow the path of the Necromancers, for this you will be marked as one of them, for you have learned all there is. We look forward to meeting with you in the future." Then all the different colored balls pulsed brightly around the circle before rushing toward Voldemort.

This happened not only within Harry's mind, but also outside. Voldemort let loose a blood curdling scream as his soul was pulled from this world and into the underworld for the final time.

Those outside watched as Voldemort's remade body began to fall to the ground, like a puppet, whose strings had been cut. Then shocked cries rang out, as Harry's own form collapsed onto the ground. Dumbledore sent a spell to Voldemort's body to confirm that he was dead and then rushed over to the young wizard.

"Harry, wake up! Please, come on child." He begged in a heartbroken voice as he patted Harry's check trying to bring him around.

Slowly green eyes opened and looked up into light blue, "He's gone, truly gone now. He won't be able to come back again." He stated in a soft, rough voice for the elderly wizard.

"How?" Dumbledore asked him, curious on what had just happened.

"I'll tell you later." Harry answered in a stronger, but still rough voice, knowing that if others knew what he had done to get rid of Voldemort, it might cause a problem. For in Wizarding Britain, the Art of Necromancy is consider a part of the Dark Arts. The reason that they give is because they use blood and a sacrifice in their spells and rituals. This seemed strange to Harry, for the rest of the world didn't, they understood that the only person to be affected by this was the person casting the spell or ritual and nobody else, unless a Necromancer's light and dark is out of balance and the darkness has taken over their minds.

With some help from Dumbledore, Harry was able to stand, both of them looking over the dead form of one Lord Voldemort. Slowly, as if walking on eggshells, family, friends, and Ministry officials made their way over to the two people standing over the dead body.

Finally, the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was the first to make it to the pair. He had just opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Dumbledore. "We will talk in the morning Minister; I wish to get my students back to the school so they can be treated properly."

"Dumbledore we need to talk about this, now!" the blustering minister said as he stood there wringing his hands, still in shock at being made to see that Voldemort had returned.

"We shall do that tomorrow, for now have the body of Voldemort secured and make sure those that were arrested within the Department of Mysteries are locked away securely. And Cornelius I will not be happy if I find that some of them have been let go." Dumbledore told the Minister in an authoritative voice.

Not waiting for the Minister's reply, Dumbledore pulled out a few items from one of his many robe pockets and tapped them, turning all of them into portkeys. He handed them out to the students, who had managed to make it over to them by now, and activated them before anyone could interfere with what he was doing. All six students, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry, landed in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts, each of them glad to be back at school.

Harry turned to the others looking all of them over, seeing each of them hurt in one-way or another, tore at his heart. Madam Pomphrey was already rushing over to them, shooting diagnostic spells at them all. Harry moved out of the way of the one that was shot at him, not wishing to be forced to stay, not just yet.

"Guys, there is something that I need to do I'll be back in a few hours." Harry yelled as he started to back towards the door, keeping an eye on Madam Pomphrey. "If Dumbledore comes to see where I am, please just tell him that I need a little alone time and then I will be back." Harry finished before turning around and running out of the room to the shock and protests of those in the room, none more vehement then Madam Pomphrey's.

Harry, having escaped the clutches of the medical ward, and in his mind the dictator Madam Pomphrey, he walked through the halls and out the doors on to the Hogwarts' grounds. Spying the three greenhouse buildings to his left he headed straight for the one in the middle. This one housed all the different types of flowers you could possibly find. Going in he quickly found the Lilies and smiled as he picked a dozen of them. He then fled the greenhouse and made his way back into Hogwarts.

Once he was inside, he almost ran towards his dorm room to get the Athame dagger that Sirius had given him for Christmas. He quickly decided against going there, just in case Madam Pomphrey decided to try and catch him and drag him back to the Hospital Wing, it had happened once before. He would ask the room for one when he got there.

He was just lucky he had a bag of herbs on his belt, so he didn't have to go and get those. The bag he had on was his spirit summoning bag, it contained the dried and crushed remains of Dittany of Crete, Dandelion Leaves and Sweet grass, each of them bringing something to the mix **(1)**. He did have a bag for exorcism, but he had left that in his room, he wouldn't need it this time around. In fact, Harry had only needed it the one time, when he had gone to a haunted house in the Muggle World, just before going to Sirius' house that summer.

Without noticing, Harry had made his way down the left corridor on the seventh floor. He snapped out of his thoughts as he looked around, making sure no one was around. He went past the unusual tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy, trying to teach trolls how to do Ballet. He walked to and fro three times, thinking of a room that would be suitable to do his summoning ritual in and the much needed Athame. After the third time back a door appeared and he walked up to it and opened it, walking into the Room of Requirement. Inside he found a plain grey stone room, the most ideal place for what Harry had in mind. In the middle of the room was the one thing he still needed and that was the Athame dagger it was plain, but he didn't need the showiness of the one Sirius had given him. He made sure that the place would be locked to anyone else trying to get in using a quick Colloportus and disillusionment charm, for he wished for some time on his own.

Harry set down the knife and the flowers and opened up his bag of dried herbs. Slowly, he went around the room, using the dried herbs to draw a pentagram on the floor. He started at the top point, where spirit would come to rest, then sprinkled a line all the way down to where Earth would come to rest, he then went up to the right, stopping where Water would settle, he went across to Air and then down towards Fire and back to the beginning. It was necessary to do this to summon a spirit, for this circle is where spirits would appear, but be unable to escape from. Then he drew a circle which encompassed the whole star inside. He had learned of a quick way of doing this, but it was better to do it the long way when summoning the dead, it showed respect to the Spirits, the dead and the elements.

Harry finished and knelt down outside the summoning circle, between the two southern points of the star, Earth and Fire. He picked up the Athame dagger and the dozen Lilies and laid them in front of him.

"Spirits of Fire, Water, Earth and Air, I give to you the life of these flowers," Harry started as he placed the flowers within the circle, but not within the star. The moment he let the flowers go, they started to whiter and die. "I give to you my blood," he then said as he picked up the Athame and cut his palm open, letting drops of blood drip onto the dried herbs in front of him. With a small flash of light the herbs glowed. The last thing he did was gather some of his magic into an electric green ball above his hand and then spoke softly, "With this magic added, I call upon the spirits Of Lily May Potter, James Charles Potter and Sirius Orion Black. I ask the elements to allow them to come forth for a moment on Mother Earth." He then tossed the ball of magic on top of the dead flowers and blood. Once it hit those two things a whoosh of air ran throughout the room and tossed Harry's untidy hair around.

It wasn't even a second later when three gray colored spirits started to form within the star part of the summoning pentagram. Harry smiled at them when they took their final shapes of those he had called, answered it and were now standing before him.

"Mum, Dad, I did it, Voldemort is gone. I did what you said, and it worked. I lost a year off my life, but I don't mind that at all, because now everyone is safe." He told them softly.

Lily smiled back at her young son and said softly, "I'm glad of that. I don't want to see you on this side for a very long time. I'm so proud of you Harry."

"I agree with your mother on this one, I truly don't want to see you until after I have some grandchildren running around. I'm proud of you son, I couldn't ask for a better son than you." James said smiling softly, wishing he could just hold his son, but his face quickly lost its smile and turned serious as he said, "Don't forget Harry, you shouldn't call us too often, you don't want to fall into the trap that a lot of other Necromancer's have fallen into."

"I won't dad, I promise." Harry nodded and then turned to the last one in the circle that had been quiet while he was talking with his parents. "Sirius?" he asked hesitantly.

"Well done kiddo. Don't blame yourself for me dying. I was stupid when I teased Bella, I should have paid better attention. I know that, since Lily has been so kind to make sure I know that." Sirius said ruefully, a grin aimed at said witch.

"I'm still sorry." Harry's voice cracked a little as he gazed at his Godfather and person he had considered a father figure, only after knowing him for a short time. Not wanting to lose it in front of them, he quickly changed the subject, by turning his emerald gaze to encompass everyone as he said, "I don't think I can remain here for much longer. Especially with how the press always acts, when my name is brought up. I don't want to be around when it gets out that I finished off Voldemort for good."

"Then ask Dumbledore in helping you get away. I have no doubt he will help, if you talk with him." Lily spoke up before her husband or friend could. She looked to her husband and then their friend, "No matter where you go, we will still be around, in here." She added as she touched her right hand over her heart with a reassuring smile.

"Before we go let's talk a little more about what you want to do with your life," James said, as Harry got comfortable.

"Don't forget I only have around twenty minutes to talk with you before you go back to the otherworld." Harry reminded them as he then began to go through the things that he would like to do.

His parents and Sirius were giving him the advice that he had always craved when he was growing up. He had never been so thankful, as to finding the book on Necromancy within Hogwarts and the ones from the Black library. Harry was also glad he had shown a talent with it. When the spirit's of his family faded away Harry stood up and with a simple Incendio, done wandlessly and silently, the dried herbs set alight and turned to ash.

"Spirits of Air take this ash and scatter it to the four winds so evil may not use it," he said as a wind tore through the room scattering the ash and taking it out of the room.

Harry looked sorrowfully to where his parents and Sirius had stood moments ago, before turning and taking down the dissalusiment charm and Colloportus spells, then left the Room of Requirement.

_I needed to talk with Dumbledore_, Harry thought as he headed back to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomphrey was probably throwing a fit about him leaving before getting his cuts and bruises seen to. A little sleep wouldn't hurt too much either, before he had to face the headmaster, of course.

After his talk with his parents and godfather, he had figured out he would like to go to Japan, before the school year began. If he was right, it was already the 14th of March and the school year in Japan started in April, he didn't want to be late for it, as he wanted to go to a regular school, along with doing magical studies from home. He also enjoyed the idea that he would be going to a place that his mother had always wished she had time to go to. She loved learning about new cultures and he was going to get that chance.

* * *

**Next on _Yume _- **_Harry talks with Headmaster Dumbledore about his future, will he get what he wants?_

(1) - **Dandelion Leaf:** Excellent for Divination, Wishes and Calling Spirits

**Dittany of Crete:** For Inducing Manifestations and Astral Projection

**Sweet grass:** For Calling Spirits

Date - 1st October 2013


	2. 001 - Chapter One

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Harry Potter or Ghost Hunt. They are owned by J.K. Rowling and Inada Shiho. I am just borrowing them for a little while._

**_This chapter has been Beta Read by DragonSlayer2187, who I thank so much, since I realized when we were going through it that I left something out, while to me it was a very larger error, it might not seem like it for you guys. So this has been redone._**

**_Thanks go to Lily and George who translated the title, Yume no Naka ni Seishin, which means Spirit in the Dream, thanks also go to Kapony2 and Dead Feather who helped get this fic sorted out_**

**_Next Chapter Is All New! _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Yume no Naka ni Seishin**

**Chapter One**

Harry had made it back to the Hospital Wing without bumping into anyone, he was about to walk in when he stopped and stared at his wrists. On each wrist were tattoos that hadn't been there a couple of hours ago. He pulled out his wand and waved it over them, making them both disappear; it wouldn't do for anyone to see them just yet. He then walked in and was about to ask if Dumbledore had made it back from the Ministry, his mouth closed as he was met with the sight of his friends asleep, the only people awake were their parents, or in Neville's case, Grandmother, sitting next to them. At that moment Harry felt a pang in his heat as he realised that even though he could talk to his parents every once in a while, he would never get the comfort or care that his friend did with their parents being alive. He gave a small sign, and instead of disturbing them with his question he just gave a sad smile.

Harry was about to turn around and walk out when Madam Pomphrey waylaid him and examined him as he stood there. Seeing she couldn't get a good read on him as he stood there she bustled him over to a spare bed and began to examine him properly. It was while she was giving him the exam that she told him that Dumbledore had sent word saying that he would be staying at the Ministry till the next day and he would send for him as soon as he returned. She then handed him a Dreamless Sleep Potion, made sure he drank it down, and told him to get some rest. With that, he drank the potion and smiled as he sank into soft sheets and let sleep over take him.

Harry slowly felt consciousness coming back to him the next morning. He stretched as he realized that today would be his first day without the threat of Voldemort hanging over his head. He smiled as he stood up from his bed, and saw a fresh set of clothes on his bedside table. He brought the curtains around his bed and got ready for the new day. He finished and ran a hand through his hair, to put it into some semblance of normality as he pulled the curtains away. He looked around to see how everyone else was fairing. Luna, Neville and Ginny were up and seemed to be getting ready to leave, where as he had nobody with him, they all had family fussing over them. He shook his head and laughed as Ginny once again swatted her mother's hands away as the motherly witch tried to do her daughters hair. He moved his emerald gaze to where his two best friends still laid in bed. Harry's smile faltered at the sighed, as out of all of them, Hermione and Ron had taken the most damage during the fighting. Not wanting the two of them to think he had forgotten about them, he nodded his head, and walked over to stand between their two beds, running a hand through his hair once again.

"How are you two feeling?" he asked them as he looked from one to the other.

Hermione smiled, "I feel a little tired, but Madam Pomfrey said I should be fine by tomorrow."

Ron nodded his head, "Basically the same with me too, but Mum's going mental. She wants us both home as soon as I am free. She said she is going to take Ginny, Fred, and George as soon as Ginny is ready to go." A smile was on his face as he finished.

Harry smiled back, but his mood dropped when he saw Hermione giving him a sad, but cautious look. He found out why quick enough, "We're sorry about Sirius", Hermione said in a soft voice.

Harry's smiled had completed disappeared by now, but he didn't want his friends to get the impression that he was mad at them for bringing it up, he nodded his head at them both before giving them a soft, "Thanks," to their condolences.

Ron and Hermione gave him a small smile, as Hermione reached out a hand and was able to grab one of his and gave it a squeeze, "We're here if you ever want to talk," she told him, Ron nodding his head in agreement.

Wanting to get off the subject of his Godfather, Harry told them about his plan. He looked at them, making sure he had their attention and said, "I'm going to be asking Dumbledore to help me leave England for a while." he stopped as he saw both of them going to protest, but he held up a hand for them to listen to him first, "I need to get away for a while. I know that the media is going to go into a frenzy and Fudge, along with the Ministry as a whole, will want a piece of me. I just think it would be best for me to get away from that now, before it really starts." He then waited for the explosion that was about to come from his two best friends.

Hermione of course was the first to fire off questions at lightning speed, "What do you mean leave!? Where will you go? What will you do? WHY!?"

Harry smiled sadly as he tried to answer her questions, "I would be leaving England, and I plan to go to Japan. I really want to travel the Muggle way and I am going to be going to a Muggle school. All of my magical training will be done through owl mail and self-study. I already gave you the reason as to why I am leaving, to avoid politicians and the media, as well as some of the public who will think it is their right to have a piece of me and tell me what I am to do and not to do."

By now Ron's face was as red as his hair, Harry wasn't sure if he was sad or angry, but then Ron shouted, "You can't do that!"

Harry had his answer if Ron was angry or sad. He flinched at the look of anger being shot his way, Harry tried to reassure his friend, "I need to Ron, and we will always be friends that would never change. I just really need to get away; beside I never really planned on staying full time in the Magical World. I wanted to try and do things outside of it, especially with my life always being in print. I want to carry on with my Muggle education. I did my best to keep up with it, thanks to the library in Little Whinging and Dudley's old books. I think I could do it in Japan instead, that way the Ministry would leave me alone. I just need to talk with Dumbledore about all of this. I need his help in getting everything organised." Harry could see his little speech had an affect on his best friend, as his face no longer matched his hair.

"Just don't forget us Harry, you're our best friend. We don't want to lose you, and if you move far away it will feel like you are leaving us behind." Hermione said just as softly, looking at her friend with sad eyes.

Harry was taken aback by Hermione's statement so badly he had to sit down on the end of her bed, looking at her with shock on his face. Still stunned at what Hermione thought and said, Harry asked her, "How could I forget either of you? Both of you mean so much to me." he told her emotion thick in his voice. Turning so he could face Ron he said, "Ron, you are like my brother, someone I've had fun with, argued with and who has been there for me." He then moved his gaze back to Hermione and stated, "Hermione you are like the sister I have always wanted, reminding me that sometimes it takes smarts to make things work, standing by me always, and making me smile and think of all the fun we have had together. You guys are my family, and I could never forget family, you mean too much to me." He ended with a soft smile on his face, taking in both of their reactions.

Ron's eyes had gone as wide as saucers and Hermione had a huge smile on her face, but it was Ron who stuttered out, "You really think that about us?"

Harry nodded his head and said, "Have for a long time now. Both of you have been with me through some really crazy shit and..."

"Harry! Language!" Hermione's sharp reprimand cut into what he was about to say.

"Sorry, Hermione," Harry ducked his head for a moment before he continued talking. "But with all the crazy stuff we've been through, we became closer, even moments of idiocy made us closer in the end."

"That is true." Hermione said as Ron nodded, going at little red in embarrassment at the thought of his reaction during the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"Anyway, I'm going to see if I can find Dumbledore. I really want to get things sorted as soon as I can." Harry said as he stood up from where he had sat on Hermione's bed.

Before Harry could get very far Hermione's voice stopped him, "My parents are in the Great Hall having breakfast, and Madam Pomphrey is in her office at the moment. We've already finished our breakfast, but if you hurry I am sure there will be something left in the Great Hall."

"Thanks Hermione, Ron. I'll see the two of you later. Hopefully Madam Pomfrey will let you out early." Harry nodded and then left the two of them alone to recover.

Harry soon found himself walking through the deserted halls of Hogwarts, as lessons were on at that moment. He wasn't really looking around at anything, as he reminisced a little about the castle that had been a home for him, the moment he stepped through the large wooden doors. He remembered being so awe struck the first time he walked in, but now, the magic at the sight was gone. The place had lost its charm over the years, and he figured it had to do with the fact that ever year he had been there, his life had been in danger. Though there were still certain areas that took him back, though not always to a nice memory. One of those places would be the classroom everybody in the DA had detention with Umbridge. No one knew at the time if Dumbledore would ever return to the school, after the DA was caught and Umbridge was made the new Headmistress. He remember sitting in detentions, writing with a Blood Quill, only to have a vision of his Godfather being tortured by Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. Already the vision felt like it happened a lifetime away, when it had only been yesterday.

It was then that Harry realised that he was standing in front of the magnificent doors leading into the Great Hall. Taking a deep breath, Harry cracked opened one of the doors and slipped into the room. Immediately, every eye was on him as the noise in the room dropped and everything went silent. They stopped what they were doing to stare at the boy that had just entered. Harry just held his head high and headed straight for the head table. Not a sound was uttered even when he did reach the head table and passed all the teachers. He didn't stop until he was right in front of Headmaster Dumbledore. Umbridge had yet to return from the Forbidden Forest and the clutches of the Centaurs, Harry hoped she would be gone for good, as he and many other students didn't like the way she dictated life at Hogwarts, or how she had basically tortured the students.

Shoving those unpleasant thoughts to one side, Harry looked into Dumbledore's eyes and asked, "Headmaster, can we talk in your office?" This officially broke the silence as many people now broke out into whispers behind him, wondering what the young teen could need to speak about to the Headmaster.

"Do you not wish for breakfast first? We can always talk after you have eaten." The headmaster said, smiling at his student.

Harry shook his head, "No thank you headmaster, I really just need to talk with you. It's also important that I do it now and not later." He said adamantly.

"Very well, we'll have a little something in my office while you tell me what happened yesterday. Would it be all right for Professors McGonnagall and Snape to join us?" He asked as he stood up from his seat.

Harry gave a mental grimace at the mention of Snape, but was able to keep it hidden. He also didn't want Professor McGonagall there, for the simple fact that it was going to be hard enough to tell Dumbledore about what he did, without adding more people. Trying to get that across to Dumbledore, Harry met his eyes head on and said, "I would prefer it if it was just us for now, you can relay some of what I say later on. For now I would appreciate it if it was just you that know what I did," Harry shot an apologetic look to his Head of House and she just returned it with a small head not, he didn't even bother with Snape.

"Very well Harry." Dumbledore said as the two of them then left the Great Hall and went to the Headmasters office.

The two settled down inside and Dumbledore called for a small breakfast and tea from one of the many Hogwarts house elves. He poured the two of them a drink and Harry took a slice of toast. He wasn't that big on breakfast.

"So why don't you tell me what you did yesterday to get rid of Voldemort?" That was the first question Dumbledore asked him as they started to eat and drink.

Harry was extremely nervous now. The one piece of toast he was eating now felt like it was stuck in his throat and his palms were beginning to sweat. Figuring that the best way to do this was to just be blunt, Harry put that half eaten piece of toast onto a plate and wiped his palms on the top of his trousers and taking a big breath, blurted out, "I'm a Necromancer."

Dumbledore's eyebrows raised up almost disappearing into his hairline and only one word left his mouth, "How?"

"Well, you see I came across a book in the library here at Hogwarts last year, between the first and second task. It didn't take me long to find out that I had a talent for it, especially when I successfully summoned my parents between the second and third tasks. I didn't talk to them for long, but it was enough to get me through the last task, when they appeared, with the rebirth of Voldemort." Harry looked up now from Dumbledore's desk top and saw that the old wizard had folded his hands together and had positioned his chin on top of them, giving Harry his full attention. Seeing no malice, anger, or disappointment, Harry continued on. "It was during the summer, while I was helping clean out the Black's family home that I found a more advanced book on Necromancers. I quickly hid it away in the room I was staying, and once I was sure everyone was asleep I would read it. When I finished I decided I would try summoning my parents again. Once again I was successful and was even able to extend the time they were to remain. By now I was fascinated with the subject and since it came easy to me I just kept on studying it." Harry stopped there and watched, as Dumbledore got ready to ask questions.

"That tells me how you came about learning of such a craft, but that doesn't tell me how it got rid of Voldemort." Dumbledore stated.

"Well you see, about that," Harry was now even more nervous than before, what he was about to say was a big no; you should never do it or speak of it, in the Necromancer World. Again he took a deep breath before continuing, "By summoning my parents we were able to come up with a way to get rid of him once and for all. You see, Voldemort was supposed to be in the otherworld after his defeat when I was a baby, but something interfered and he instead became a wandering spirit, stuck here in this realm. Last year, when he came back, he used a butchered form of what we Necromancers call the Unblessed Resurrection. This meant that neither the elements nor the spirits sanctioned his return to life. All I needed to do was to get both his body and spirit in one place, invoke the spirits and the elements to come and cleanse him and take his soul into the otherworld. As you can see it worked, and now Voldemort will never be able to come back." Harry finished with a sigh, as he watched Dumbledore mull over what he had been told

Dumbledore leaned back a little in his chair, as his right hand began to stroke his bead as he thought deeply about what had been said. Slowly it cleared away as he gave Harry a calculating looked before saying in an accepting voice, "I can certainly understand why you didn't want anyone else to know about what you have done to get rid of him, but as for being a Necromancer, why didn't you say anything to me? And also all Necromancers have a mark of some kind on their body. It is unique to each individual, yet I see no such mark upon you?"

Harry smiled and made the decision to tell his headmaster why, "I know that being a Necromancer is looked down on here in England. It's viewed as a Dark Art, and to be honest I don't want any more publicity then I already have. I saw last year how the public's opinion is swayed so easily in this world, and to be frank, I just don't want to deal with it anymore. Especially with this, since I know if it got out there will be cries of me going Dark, that I am the next Dark Lord."

Dumbledore nodded his head at this explanation, but sat waiting for Harry to continue on his mark. Harry saw this and pulled his wand from his back pocket and then rolled both of his sleeves up to his elbows. Tapping his left wrist first he quietly said, "Dellusiono." It instantly felt like a trickling of warmth, where just moments ago it had been cold. He quickly did the same to his right wrist before bringing his wrists together and holding them up for Dumbledore to see. Each one had a ring of green braided Sweet Grass going all the way around his wrists, like a bracelet. Then spaced around the bracelet were three white Lilies on his right wrist, and three pink Thistles on his left wrist, but instead of being braided into the Sweet Grass these looked to be actually growing on top of it

Dumbledore took Harry's left hand and twisted it this way and that before taking his free hand and running his fingers over it. His hand jerked back when the softness of the grass and flowers felt actually real. He looked up at Harry with a puzzled expression on his face. Harry gave a chuckle before explaining, "That is the one thing that truly remains the same, is that they will feel real if I wish them to, I can pluck one of the off my wrist and use it, just in case a spirit attacks me, since not all spirits can be seen."

"Simply amazing Harry," Dumbledore's awestruck voice reached his ears as said headmaster leaned back in his chair, releasing Harry's hand, "you are right, you know. We shouldn't let others come across what you can do, it could cause a lot of problems, and not only the calls about you turning Dark, but also people trying to get you to bring people back for them. Nicolas told me that Necromancers went into hiding in the first place because they were often kidnapped to bring someone back from the dead, if they refused they were often killed." he told the young wizard seriously, worried a little for his safety should his abilities be made public, "I will help you in thinking up something that we can tell people about what happened with Voldemort," he finished as he started to run his fingers through his beard, trying to think of something that would work.

"I thank you for any help you can give me," Harry said sincerely, a smile on his face, it soon fell as he leaned back into his chair and became serious once again, "There is one last thing I would like to talk to you about."

The aged Headmaster saw how serious Harry was being and so to encourage him he smiled and asked, "What would that be?"

Giving a small sigh, Harry began, "I want to leave England. You already know what the papers were like when they thought I was the devil incarnate at the beginning of the year. Now that they were proved wrong they will all be clamouring for me once again, but this time to be nice to me. I really don't want their fickle attention. I don't want fame, interviews, or anything like that. I don't want to be a part of it, I never intended to stay within the Wizarding World after my graduation, but with all this nonsense, I think it might be best if I accelerated my plan a little."

Dumbledore didn't look shocked at all by Harry's statement; it was as thought the wise old headmaster had expected it. Instead he asked a very important question as he looked to the young wizard before him, "Harry, while you will never be able to truly part from our world, especially with the strong magic you have within you. I understand wishing to leave this world behind for a while, and maybe for a longer time. But, where would you go?"

Harry smiled at this as he answered, "I know I will never be able to leave magic behind, and to be frank, I don't want to. It's a part of my life that I love, like everyone else, but I don't want to be here in Wizarding Britain. I was thinking about going overseas, because even in the Muggle world here, I would be found and harassed. I know I'm not yet sixteen, but I can take case of myself, I've done that for most of my life."

"Are you sure that you have thought all of this through?" Dumbledore asked

Harry nodded his head while saying, "I've thought about it a lot over the last two years, especially after the drawing of the Champions in my fourth year. I think it would be best in the end. I even have a place in mind. I just need your help in making sure that only a few people know where I am going to go. I just want to be my own person and have some control over my life now that Voldemort is gone. I just know I wont get that if I stay here," Harry's voice held a solemn note in it as he spoke the last part.

"Than I will help you get emancipated and help you set yourself up. Are you going Magical or Muggle?" he then asked, seeing the seriousness about the young wizard and wanting to do his best by him.

"I'll be going Muggle, and Headmaster, Thank You." Harry answered with a smile.

"Don't worry about it Harry. Now where are you planning on going?" Dumbledore asked as he got out a quill and parchment.

"Well, I want to go to Japan. I've been fascinated by the place since I was a child. I love the language and the culture. Also, I found out it's a place that my mother would to have loved to visit. I am planning on going to Muggle School there, to get my Muggle education. I still want to learn magic, of course. But I don't want to be in Magic School. I want to do it via owl, and the occasional visits to the school for practical's in Potions and such. I also want to live in a Muggle area, for the simple fact that I don't want to be around Wizards all the time." Harry finished, as he then looked to his wrists and did a quick concealment charm on them, to hide the Necromancer Marks.

"All right then, I shall have everything sorted over the next few days." Dumbledore said as he finished up his writing on the parchment before also standing up. "Hopefully by then we will have something to tell the press about how you got rid of Voldemort also."

"Thank you again Headmaster." Harry said as he shook the old wizard's hand.

"Again no thanks needed Harry my boy. Now why don't you go see how your friends are and I will get started on this right away." Dumbledore waved him off.

"Yes sir." Harry said as he turned and walked out of Dumbledore's office feeling better than he had for a while. With no threat of Voldemort hanging over his head, and with the prospect of leaving England and going somewhere where he won't be recognized for a scar on his head, he couldn't help but to smile as he headed to the Hospital Wing to see Ron and Hermione.

* * *

**Next on Yume - **_Time at the Burrow before saying goodbye to Sirius._

**Thank you for reading the new version. And to those that wonder, Harry will still be an Empath, all the things that happens in this in the future will almost remain the same. I'm just changing a few things and making sure others are clear.**

**Please review and tell me what you all think of the new version so far. And I do hope you will enjoy the next chapter which is brand new!**


	3. 002 - Chapter Two

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Harry Potter or Ghost Hunt. They are owned by J.K. Rowling and Inada Shiho. I am just borrowing them for a little while._

**_This chapter has been Beta Read by DragonSlayer2187, who I thank so much, since I realized when we were going through it that I left something out, while to me it was a very larger error, it might not seem like it for you guys. So this has been redone._**

**_Thanks go to Lily and George who translated the title, Yume no Naka ni Seishin, which means Spirit in the Dream, thanks also go to Kapony2 and Dead Feather who helped get this fic sorted out_**

**New Chapter as is the next one!**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Yume no Naka ni Seishin**

**Chapter Two**

Harry yawned as he walked down the stairs of the Burrow; it had only been a few days after leaving Hogwarts, for the last time. He couldn't believe that in a few more days he would be starting his new life in Japan.

First he had to settle some things with Dumbledore and the goblins at Gringotts. Most of it had to do with the Black and Potter holdings, this meant that he would have to sign some paperwork. He also needed to ask the goblins what he needed to do to make Dumbledore his overseer, since he didn't know when he was going to come back, if ever.

Then Harry had a sobering thought. He not only had to sign the papers today, making him the head of the Potter and Black houses, but also Sirius' memorial would be taking place later today. Harry could admit to himself that he wasn't looking forward to the service. The simple reason was that he still missed the Marauder and he just wasn't ready to say goodbye for good. Part of him still expected the man to walk into a room and say it was all a joke, especially since the Ministry had exonerated Sirius two days ago, but it was too little to late.

So lost in his thoughts, Harry didn't even realise he was almost to the kitchen until he heard several voice nearby. Looking up and through the doorway he spotted everybody sitting at the table, except for Ron, as he was still in the shower after Harry woke him up with a bucket of cold water dumped on his head. Stifling a snort of laughter, Harry walked all the way into the kitchen with a grin on his face, nodding to everybody that said good morning to him. He quickly took a seat across from Hermione and in between George and Bill.

"Morning Harry, is Ron awake?" Molly asked him as soon as she spotted him sitting at the table.

"He is now," he grinned, unrepentant for what he had done. His best friend had done it to him once when they were in third year, payback was always fun.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked him as she narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"Just a little payback, I did tell him it might take me a while to do it," he said cryptically and quietly, so no one else could hear their conversation.

"You didn't!" Hermione exclaimed as her hands flew to her mouth, not believing he would do such a thing.

Harry looked over to her and raised an eyebrow, "Oh yes," he laughed as a bright grin came over his face.

"I can't believe you would do something like that, he is gong to kill you." She told him, shaking her head at him in exasperation.

"Harry!" A shout came from above as a thunderous noise came rushing down the stairs.

"Yes Ron," Harry said calmly as he looked at his friend that now stood in the doorway of the kitchen, the two of them had the attention of the rest of the family, who had all stayed quiet, wondering what Harry and Hermione had been whispering about.

"Did you have to do that?" he complained, then a devilish look took over his face and he pointed a finger at Harry and said, "I will get you back for that."

Harry chuckled and said, "It's only payback, if you try and get me again, I'll do something even worse," he looked over to his friend with a smirk on his face, reminding Ron once again who Sirius had told all of his prank ideas to.

"Marauders son," Ron murmured as he quickly sat down in a huff.

"Yep, and damn proud of it," Harry agreed as the twins looked to Harry, their mouths wide open and eyes staring at him in awe and disbelief.

"Harry, language!" came the joint shouts of Hermione and Molly.

"Harry, do you have to leave?" Ginny asked him her voice laced with sadness and affection, as she stared at him from down the table.

Harry looked to her and shook his head, "I'm leaving Ginny and as much as I don't want to leave a few good friends here, I want some peace and quite, and I won't get that if I remain here."

"But, Harry, I really don't want you to go," she whined at him, her eyes holding sadness and rejection.

Ron turned his gaze to his little sister and with a comforting, but hard tone said, "Harry wouldn't get any peace here and over there he will be able to. I don't want him to go, and neither does Hermione, but we both understand why."

"But Ron, he belongs here," she huffed a little as she sent a shy look towards Harry.

Before Ron, Hermione, or Harry could say anything else to Ginny, Molly interrupted them as she lay breakfast out on the table and told everyone to dig in. Harry remained quiet as he ate, going over everything that he would have to do today. He didn't miss Ginny's constant looks filled with affection and love. Every time she did it, Harry couldn't help but grimace a little, he hoped that once he left she would finally get over her stupid childhood crush. Everybody else at the breakfast table was trying to talk over each other and once in a while a quarrel would break out over something that had been said, but Molly would stop it immediately before it could go further. It made Harry a little sad when he realised that this would be one of the things he would miss the most when he left for Japan; though it wasn't enough for him to stay. Breakfast went by too quickly in Harry's opinion, even with Ginny's uncomfortable glances at him, and soon it was time for everybody to start their day. This meant Harry had to get cleaned and dressed, before heading to Diagon Alley and Gringotts.

XxXxX

Harry smoothed down the dark green robe that he had put on as he headed towards Gringotts bank in Diagon Alley. He tried to ignore the people that stopped and stared at him as he walked by. He was just glad that they didn't try and stop him to talk about Voldemort and how he defeated him. He walked up the steps, glad that he was at the entrance; he then grabbed a hold of the handled and walked in.

Harry smiled a little, when he spotted Headmaster Dumbledore, which wasn't that hard since he was wearing a bright purple robe with shooting stars whizzing around it. He was standing near the back of the bank, talking to one of the many goblins that worked there. Harry hurried over to where they were standing and not wanting to interrupt what looked like an important conversation, he stop a few feet from them and leaned against a wall. The two talked for a few more minutes, before Headmaster Dumbledore noticed him and greeted him with a cheery, "Why, Hello, Harry my boy."

Harry nodded with a smile, in acknowledgement, before he pushed off the wall and over to where Dumbledore and the goblin were standing. Once beside them Dumbledore looked over and gave a happy smile while asking, "You are looking well, I take it Molly's cooking is as good as ever?"

Harry gave the old Headmaster a smile back as he replied, "Yes it is Headmaster and she wanted me to ask if you are coming to dinner tonight after Sirius' memorial. She is setting a few things up for those that are coming."

Dumbledore nodded his head and said, "You may tell Molly that I will certainly try to stop by."

Getting the answer he needed Harry nodded his head and then turned his attention to the goblin standing next to them. "Hello," Harry greeted.

"Greetings to you also, young Mr. Potter." The goblin answered before continuing, "You are both to follow me. Gnarltooth is waiting for both of you." Without waiting for them he turned around and headed down one of the few corridors that led off the main part of Gringotts.

Quickly, both Harry and Dumbledore, followed after the goblin. After walking quite a ways they came to a stop in front of the last door in the corridor. The goblin that was guiding them knocked on the door loudly and waited till a deep growling, "Come in," sounded from inside.

The goblin opened the door and ushered the two of them inside, before closing the door behind them. Harry took in the room he had walked into. The walls were the colour of dried blood and there was nothing hanging on the walls. Though in one of the corners sat a suit of armour, which could easily be worn by a goblin. A large black desk, with two office chairs sat in front of it, was in the middle of the room. Behind it was another goblin, which they assumed was Gnarltooth; they found that to be true when the goblin that had brought them introduced him and then left them to their business.

"Mr. Harry Potter and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore," Gnarltooth said, his voice low, with a gravely tone to it. Harry looked to him and saw an old scar that ran down the left side of his' face, he couldn't help but wonder what had caused it, "Please sit down," the goblin added as he gestured to the two seats in front of them.

Once they were seated Gnarltooth then began, "I was told that you are here to lean about your holdings and to sign for them, since thanks to your Headmaster you are now emancipated, am I right Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, he told me that I had a few things that I would need to sign," Harry nodded as he looked to Dumbledore.

"Right, the first thing we will look into are the Potter holdings." Gnarltooth then pushed a stack of papers that had been sitting in front of him toward Harry. "This is a list I made of all the properties and vaults, along with all contents in each." He then pushed a second stack of papers that sat to his right toward Harry. "This second pile here is a list of all the firms and companies that you have an investment in." He then folded his hands in front of him as he continued. "Please read through them all and then sign this document," He unfolded his hands and sat piece of paper between the two stacks, "that states you will be taking over. After you are done signing you will then have to make an oath with your blood, wand, and magic."

Harry's eyes went about as wide as a dinner plate, as he took in the two stacks of paper, giving a weary sigh he picked up the first piece of paper and began reading. It took him a good hour to get through all of the paper; all the while he could hear Dumbledore and Gnarltooth holding a conversation.

By reading the stacks he found out that he had six homes in Britain and even a few overseas. He hadn't missed that the home he had picked out in Japan and have given Dumbledore the okay to purchase for him was also included in the list. The vault list showed that he would have plenty of money, and that he would never have to work, though Harry couldn't see himself not working. The very last paper he picked up, talked about the family values and tradition. There really weren't that many. The main key points were to be brave, help those he could, do what was right, and be ready for anything.

Having read everything, he then turned his attention to the last piece of paper in front of him. He gave a shudder as he picked up the pen sitting next to it. The pen happened to be a blood quill and Harry remembered those horrid things, thanks to Umbridge. Quickly he signed it and then dropped the pen just as fast when the familiar sting of pain took over on the back of his hand.

Harry then grabbed his wand and crossed it over his head as he said the oath, "I, Harry James Potter, do herby declare my loyalty to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. I swear to up hold the traditions of the Potter family and make my ancestors proud, so mote it is." As soon as he finished a bright light came out of his wand and surround his whole body before collecting around his middle finger on his right hand and forming the Head of Potter House ring. This showed that his oath had taken hold and he was now subject to punishment if he did not uphold his families' values.

Harry gave a sigh and then turned his attention to Gnarltooth as he said, "Congratulations Lord Potter." Gnarltooth then turned to the last two stacks of papers and pushed them towards Harry. "Sirius Black never had the chance to be heir to the Black House, but since he was the next in line to inherit we will go by his will, which named you as his heir to the Black family. These here are all their holdings, please go through it just like you did for the Potter holdings."

Harry started in on the new stack of papers with an aggravated sigh. Just when he thought he was done he got more paper work. The Black family had more homes and vaults then the Potter's did and so this stack took about an hour and half to go through. The money was way more than the Potter's and if Harry had thought he would never have to work again, he defiantly had enough now to not have to work for multiple lifetimes. What surprised him was that there were notes on some of the things; these would have to go to the people mentioned. Finally he was done and picked up the finally page that gave a list of the Family values. It surprised him to read that they weren't as dark as people thought they were. They were always to think of family first, protect the family, and to make sure that the family was pure of heart. He stopped at that and wondered when that had changed in some of their views as to make sure the line was always pure.

Not wanting to waste any more time Harry once again picked up the blood quill and signed his name. Once that was done he did the same thing with his wand as he did last time saying, "I, Lord Harry James Potter, do herby declare my loyalty to the Ancient and Noble House of Black. I swear to uphold the traditions of the Black family and to make my ancestors proud, so mote it is." Once again he was surrounded by a white light that then faded, only this time around his right ring finger, next to the Head of Potter Family ring, appeared the Head of Black Family ring.

"Well, Lord Potter-Black, I look forward to doing business with you again." Gnarltooth said with a grin, showing off his sharp teeth and causing the large scar to warp slightly, making the aging goblin look even more feral and menacing, then welcoming.

"Actually there is one more thing that I would like to discuss with you right now." Harry cut in before the goblin could dismiss them.

Gnarltooth nodded his head for Harry to continue and so he did, "I am heading for Japan soon and I won't be able to come to England all the time to see to my families holdings. I would like Headmaster Dumbledore to take over while I am gone. What I am wondering is there something special that I have to do to make that happen?"

Gnarltooth sat there for a few minutes, looking the two of them over, seemingly thinking before he spoke, "Yes that would be possible. All the Headmaster would need to do is to make an oath before you, showing that he has the families' best interests at heart and that all decisions will be made as you would make them."

"That would be fine." Harry stated before turning to Headmaster Dumbledore and asking, "Can we do that right now?"

"I would be willing to take the oath right now." Dumbledore said as he nodded his head.

Gnarltooth smiled again and brought out a piece of paper from a drawer in his desk and sat it in front of Albus, before motioning for him to go ahead. Headmaster Dumbledore took out his wand and glanced at the piece of paper in front of him. In the next minute he crossed his wand over his heart and began, "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore swear on my magic that I will do my utmost best in the interest of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black as long as they are in my care. I will do as Lord Harry James Potter-Black would do, so mote it is." When he finished a familiar light emitted from his wand, before surrounding his whole body for a moment, then it slowly faded away, seeming to sink into his body.

"Now that we have finished with that, I will be sending you both the information that Lord Potter-Black has looked over today and also anything that comes up. Is there anything else that you need to know?" Gnarltooth asked switching his gaze between the two.

Harry glanced at Dumbledore who shook his head no. Seeing that, Harry turned to Gnarltooth and shook his head saying, "No I think that is it for now. Thank you for your help and I hope you have a nice day." With that he stood up and shook hands with the goblin.

"Good bye to you then," Gnarltooth told them as he finished shaking hands with Harry and then Dumbledore.

Both of them nodded and left the goblin's office heading to the lobby. Once in the Gringotts lobby they both stopped and turned to each other. "Shall I see you a little later at the memorial in Godric's Hollow, Harry," asked Dumbledore?"

"Yes, you will Headmaster, Remus and I will be arriving earlier so he can take me to my parent's grave. It will be the first time in seeing them." Harry answered his Headmaster.

Dumbledore just nodded his head that he understood before saying, "I will see you later then Harry." He then turned and made his way out the doors of Gringotts.

Harry watched him go and smiled a little at the robes the old man was wearing. Moments later he followed the aged Headmaster out of Gringotts and to the Leaky Cauldron, before taking the Floo back to the Burrow. Once there, he had an hour left to get ready before Remus showed up and they would head out to Godric's Hollow.

* * *

**I know I was going to have Harry saying goodbye to Sirius, but it sounded better being a new chapter. Please read and review and tell me what you all think of the re-write so far, and of the new chapter!**

**Next of Yume -**_ Saying goodbye to Sirius._

**Thank you for the reviews so far, I am not changing anything of the main plot. Just the little bits are being changed and added to.**


	4. 003 - Chapter Three

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Harry Potter or Ghost Hunt. They are owned by J.K. Rowling and Inada Shiho. I am just borrowing them for a little while._

**_This chapter has been Beta Read by DragonSlayer2187, who I thank so much, she has been awesome in getting this story sounding a hell of a lot better!_**

**_Thanks go to Lily and George who translated the title, Yume no Naka ni Seishin, which means Spirit in the Dream, thanks also go to Kapony2 and Dead Feather who helped get this fic sorted out_**

**This is a NEW CHAPTER**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Yume no Naka in Seishin**

**Chapter Three**

Harry and Remus strolled into the graveyard; there was still two hours before Sirius' memorial. Harry let the werewolf lead the way to his parent's graves, as he knew his way through the maze of gravestones. This didn't surprise Harry, as he was sure that the older wizard had come here often over the years.

Remus came to a sudden halt and Harry, not paying much attention, almost ran into the back of him. Looking around Remus, Harry spotted a large marker with the names of his parent's engraved into it. Slowly he stepped around his honorary uncle and walked up to it. He came to a stop just before it and knelt down, he brought up his right hand and ran it over the name of his dad, and then over his mother's. He paused for a few seconds and took a breath, as he then read the inscription carved below, '_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death,_' it reminded him of Dumbledore a little, and knew it would have been something that the old man would have had carved into it.

He stayed kneeled there for a few more minutes, trying to sear into his mind this moment of actually seeing his parent's final resting place for the first time. He was thankful that Remus remained quiet as he thought about his parents.

Giving a sigh, after a few moments, he stood up and put his hand on top of the cold stone monument, turning his head a little towards Remus, but not taking his eyes off the two names, he whispered, "I never thought I would get the chance to come here."

Harry heard Remus shuffle a little closer and could feel the guilt now radiating off the old werewolf as he responded with a voice laced with the same feeling, "I'm sorry Harry, and we should have brought you here a long time ago."

Wanting to make sure that Remus understood that he had nothing to feel guilty over, he turned around to face the older wizard saying firmly, "Remus, it's fine, you have nothing to be sorry for. I know it was the last thing on anyone's mind, especially with the way things happened while I was at Hogwarts."

"It does matter though Harry, you should have been brought here as soon as you were brought back into the Wizarding World. They're your parents, and I know that you never got the chance to say goodbye to them." Remus argued in a soft voice, mixed with sadness at failing to take him. He moved closer to the teen and put a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze to make his point.

At that moment Harry wanted to tell Remus everything about his Necromancy and how he had the chance to see them, get to know them a little, and to even say goodbye, but he quickly realized now was not the right time to reveal one of his biggest secrets, so he settled with saying, "Maybe you're right Remus, but the important thing is that I'm here now."

Remus smiled and brought the young teen into a hug, and squeezed him gently while whispering into his ear, "Well, you now have a chance to tell them anything you wish. I'll be over by the gate so you can have a little privacy." He then let go of Harry and walked away, with his shoulders hunched slightly and a small limp, towards the gate.

Harry stood and watched Remus walk away; he turned back to his parent's grave and knelt down once again. He was there for the rest of the two hours, just talking about anything and everything. It was nice and therapeutic, even though he had gotten to talk to his parent's face to face, it was never to sit and chat. It was always about something he didn't get or how to defeat Voldemort. He felt a little closer to them, being able to tell them everything that was on his mind, things most kids and teens would have been able to tell their parents face to face.

At the two hour mark Remus walked back to Harry and not wanting to startle the boy he said very softly, "Harry, it's time, people are beginning to arrive."

Harry had sensed Remus approach and had already started to wrap up his one sided conversation. Hearing the older wizard's voice he looked up and nodded his head. He then slowly stood up and took one last look at the grave, before turning around and following Remus toward the crowd of people that had started to gather in the middle of the graveyard.

As Harry drew closer to the crowd he started to make out many of the faces. Most of them were from the Order and some even from the Department of Ministries. There happened to be a pair of faces that shocked him in being there. Toward the back of the crowd and a little away from the actual main body of people, stood Draco Lucius Malfoy and his mother, Narcissa Black Malfoy. Harry wondered why they were there, as Narcissa had never seemed to like Sirius and totally disowned him, like the rest of the Black Family.

Shrugging it off he continued towards where Sirius' marker would be placed, next to James and Lily's. As he drew closer to the small stage and podium, he saw Ron and Hermione making their way towards him and not too far behind them was Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked as soon as she reached him and quickly had her arms wrapped tight around him and gave a strong squeeze. Harry could just feel the worry and concern she had for him, but underneath it radiated the sibling affection she felt towards him.

When Hermione finally let go, he stepped back and gave a nod of his head along with a reassuring smile, it was a little watered down from his normal smile, but it was all he could muster under the circumstances, and replied softly, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Hermione questioned, having caught the weak smile. By now Ron had caught up to the both of them and was looking Harry over to make sure nothing was out of place.

"I am, don't worry so much." Harry told her firmly, but also looking at Ron and giving a nod.

"Well, all right mate." Ron said giving Harry a nod back that he understood he didn't want to get into it.

Dumbledore had just made it to the group as Ron spoke and watched the three of them with a smile on his face before he addressed Harry, "Well Harry, as I mentioned, Remus set this up, but he has forgotten to get somebody to speak."

Remus, who was feeling a little odd being around the three teens, spoke up now to answer Dumbledore, "I haven't forgotten Albus, I was hoping Harry would say a few things and I plan to speak as well." He then glanced at Harry to see if he would be okay with his arrangement.

Harry's eyes widened and his voice held a little bit of panic as he looked up at his friend, "I don't know about that, what would I say?"

Remus smiled at the little bit of fear Harry was showing and just patted him on the shoulder as he stated, "Whatever is in your heart Harry."

Harry stood there for a few minutes staring off into space and mulling over in his mind what his heart wanted him to say about his Godfather. Once he settled on something he gave a nod of his head to Remus, Dumbledore, Hermione, and Ron. Seeing his nod they all smiled and made the rest of the way to the small stage and podium that had been set up earlier that day for the occasion.

It didn't take long to get there and a few more minutes of waiting for everybody to get settled and once they were sure nobody else was coming Remus gave a reassuring smile to Harry and motioned for him to go ahead. Harry slowly made his way up the stage and over to the podium, he didn't have to wait long for people to quiet down, once they saw him standing at the podium.

Clearing his throat and trying to hide his nervousness Harry shakily began his talk; "We are here to say goodbye to my Godfather and someone who quickly became a father figure to me in the short amount of time I was able to know him." He once again cleared his throat, but found his confidence rising and continued a little steadier now, letting the feelings he had towards Sirius strengthen him, "Sirius Black had a sense of humor that not many people could appreciate, but one that made me smile and laugh when I thought things could not get any worse. When I was down, a letter from my Godfather would lift my spirits once again and remind me that I wasn't alone and that I had him, my friends, and many others standing beside me." Harry smiled at the memories that were coming to the surface and decided to share a few with the gathered crowd, "Sirius told me of the things he got up to in school with my father and Remus. I am sure not all of his time was good, but he only told me those stories that made him remember the happier times in his life, when he was surrounded by his friends." His smile going a little sad at that before he carried on, "He also told me of the things that happened when I was a baby; he gave me precious memories of a time I would never be able to remember. Many of you here know that I only got the chance to spend the one Christmas with him, but it is one that I will always remember. I was surrounded by friends and family, but what I will remember most is the pranks he played on the Weasley twins and Remus. The one prank that stands out the most in my mind though, is the one he did on Molly Weasley."

At this Molly exclaimed, "I don't believe it!"

This had everybody in the crowd chuckling and Harry was even laughing a little. Smiling he looked at Molly and said, "I'm sorry, but he did and it left us laughing for hours. I'm sure you remember it as it left your hair in an afro that was bright green and your skin would change colors depending on the mood you were in during the day, and at the beginning it was a vivid red, then it mellowed to yellow and I believe I saw purple, and I know that was because of mischief being planned. I remember being so disappointed when it went away after a couple of hours and I believe you were trying to pin it on the twins and even went as far to try to get them back." By now the whole crowd was roaring with laughter and poor Molly was red from embarrassment and had a look of mock anger on her face.

Shaking her fist in the air she yelled with a mischievous smile on her face, "Oh, I would have so loved to have got him back for that one." That just made everybody laugh more, for everybody knew the Weasley twins got their pranking streak from her.

Sobering up from his laughing fit Harry could now feel the tears threatening to fall and he was sure his voice quivered a few times, but he had to say it, "I don't want to say good bye to Sirius, so for now I will say see you later, because I know that when it comes to my time to pass on, he will be there to greet me along with my parents. So, see you later Sirius and play a few pranks on my mum, she sounds like the more serious one out of my parents."

Done with his speech Harry bowed his head and moved aside for Remus to take over and tell his own stories. Remus speech was a little longer then Harry's as he had known Sirius longer and interacted with him more. He made everybody crack up with his stories of them in school and everybody grew sober as they learned how his family treated him before he had run away to the Potter family. Remus' speech lasted a good half an hour and he ended it with a see you later like Harry had.

Then Harry came back to the front with Remus and lead everybody over to where James and Lilly Potter's graves sat. Once they reached their destination Remus and Harry both took out their wands and recited an incantation that slowly formed into a stone marker next to the other grave marker. On it was carved, _**Here Lies Sirius Black; Marauder for Life and of course in Death,**_ Harry smiled at it and then him and Remus told everybody that there was food, drink, and social gathering of friends at the Burrow.

Slowly the crowds began to disperse, but Harry turned around to look at the two memorials of three people he deeply cared about one last time before he left. While he was standing there he felt the presence of someone else standing behind him. Turning around he was shocked to find it was Malfoy, looking a little nervous, but still with his nose up in the air, his snobby attitude still there.

"Potter," came the usual smooth cold greeting from Draco.

"Malfoy," Harry responded back. Then he asked, "What are you doing here?"

At the words Draco started to shift his feet a little back and forth, as his nervousness showed up. Finally he seemed to collect himself and his face went blank as he looked Harry right in the eyes, with his own gray ones showing resolve, he voice serious as he spoke, "Sirius may not have been close family, but he was still family." his eyes left Harry's as he looked to the gravestones and over the three names on them before he continued, "You do realize my mother was a Black before she married my bastard of a father?" he brought his gaze back up to Harry's with a questioning look.

"Yeah, I knew she was Sirius' cousin, I'm just more shocked you called your Dad a bastard." Harry answered trying to mask his surprise.

At this Draco snorted and with venom lacing his voice said, "After seeing what the supposed Great and Powerful Dark Lord did to my father after you escaped last year I wanted no part in any of it, but my father had already decided that I would take the Dark Mark next year. He then wanted me to do some mission and begged Voldemort to pick me. My father kept telling Voldemort that I would be able to complete the mission and I wouldn't fail. Voldemort told him that if I did fail that he would kill my mother and me as punishment for my father." Draco's hands curled into fists at his sides and his arms were visibly shaking from his rage, as he looked at the ground spitting out the next sentence. "I would do anything to protect my mother and here was my own father, who supposedly loved her, gambling with her life. I wasn't worried about my own, but my mother is a whole different story, she means everything to me." Draco let out a loud breath of air and finally got control of his emotions before looking up at Harry and letting gratitude into his voice continued, "I guess what I mean to say Potter is thank you for getting rid of Voldemort. You ended up saving my mother and I would do anything to protect her, which means I will show you gratitude, though I still have a slight dislike for you." he finished with a raised eyebrow to his school rival.

Harry could no longer keep the shock off his face at hearing those words and just stood there staring for a few minutes till Draco started fidgeting and snapped at him, "Don't just stand there staring Potter, people might start questioning your intelligence, if they haven't already."

Harry snapped out of it at Draco's remark and sent him a glare, before softening his look and asking curiously, "What do you plan to do now?"

Draco gave what looked like genuine smile as he replied; "My mother plans on getting a divorce, and now that father is in Azkaban permanently, and is taking back the Black name. I plan on taking the Malfoy Lordship and try to restore the family back to its former glory. What about you Potter?"

Nodding his head Harry smiled and said, "Well, I have already taken on the Lordships of Potter and Black and as for what I am going to do after that; I'm not going to tell you. Though you'll hear a little about it in the papers soon enough."

Another snort left Draco as he then replied, "Fine Potter, I will see you around, I suppose." He then turned around and walked toward the gate, where Narcissa was waiting.

Harry rolled his eyes at the strange encounter he just had with Malfoy and was glad to be moving to Japan. At least he wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. Deciding he had spent enough time in front of the graves he also turned around and headed toward the gate. He saw that Remus, Ron, Hermione, and Headmaster Dumbledore were standing just outside of it waiting on him to join them.

Harry was glad all of the planning and paperwork was done, but a sharp pain still lingered in his heart over Sirius. He would never be able to talk with him again or ask for his advice on anything; he could not even summon him, knowing that it could disrupt the flow of souls if he did it too often. The thing Harry knew he would miss the most would be pulling pranks on people and having fun with his Godfather. Harry hoped that by moving away from all the stuff that reminded him of his Godfather will help lessen the pain, but he knew it would also take time. Harry would always remember Sirius and he hoped one day he would be able to look back on his memories in fondness and not with the sharp pain that lingered in his heart at that moment.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews so far for this newer version. I do hope you continue to like it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Next on Yume - **_Time for Harry to go to Japan, will he have some new friends?_


	5. 004 - Chapter Four

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry **__**Potter or Ghost Hunt. I am just borrowing them for a little while and will be sure to return them as good as new, once I am done with them.**_

**This chapter has been beta read by DragonSlayer2187, thank you sweetie you are awesome!**

**Sorry for not updating on Wednesday, wasn't too well. ****This will be the last update until the second Wednesday of December, NaNoWriMo is starting and I am going to be really busy with that.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Yume no Naka Ni Seishin**

**Chapter Four**

The digital alarm next to the bed was blaring away, telling all within hearing that it was time to get up. Harry opened his eyes and slammed his hand on top of the poor machine, just hitting the button to turn it off. He rolled over onto his back and stared at the white ceiling. Today would start his first day at Muggle School in five years and he could already feel the butterflies circling in his stomach letting him know that he was slightly nervous about it.

Harry had done his best to prepare himself and to make sure that he was up to speed with all the subjects that he would be learning about at his new school. He also managed to get an excellent grasp on the language, both written and spoken, but that was all thanks to a spell that Dumbledore had shown him before he had left England.

Flinging the blanket back, Harry got up and headed to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, all the time wondering if he should hide his Necromancy Marks that stood out on his wrists. He knew that if he hid them, then they would have to stay that way, for it would draw a lot of attention to him if he forgot just once, and he didn't want the questions that would lead to. Finishing his shower, he stepped out and dried himself off, slinging the towel around his waist, and made his way back into his bedroom. Still mulling it over, he thought of another good reason way he didn't want to hide them, he was proud of the Marks, he had worked hard to get them. Reaching into his closet he grabbed his white school shirt and pulled it on, his black trousers went on and he tucked his shirt into them. As he was tying the red tie around his collar he made up his mid, he would let them show, and anyone asked why he had them, he would just tell them that it was private. He grabbed his new cream-colored blazer off the hanger and slipped it over his arm, not wanting to wear it just yet. He made his way out of his room and to the stairs.

Harry smiled when he saw Hedwig happily sleeping on her perch at the bottom of the stairs. He went over to her and frowned a little when he saw she still had mail attached to her leg. Slowly he reached out a hand and tried to be gentle as possible as he went to untie the envelope. He really didn't want to wake the majestic owl. He knew that she was tired, since she hadn't woken as Harry moved around her, like she normally did. Unfortunately, it didn't work, he tugged just a little too hard on the string that attached the letter to her, and it woke her up, she blinked at him in curiosity.

Sighing Harry said, "Sorry Hedwig, and good morning," she blinked at him again before cooing her greeting, making Harry smile at her.

"Thanks for getting the mail," he watched as she dipped her head a little in acceptance.

He then asked her, "Will you be all right on your own?" She looked at him and gave a small hoot and a head bob as if to say 'of course I will silly'.

"All right then Hedwig, I left the window open for you to go in and out when you want." He paused for a second before saying, "Just, please don't bring ay dead animals into the house," he added the last part for the simple fact he forgot it one time and came home to a dead rabbit in the middle of his living room.

He knew that she understood him, because as long as he reminded her, she never did it again. Hedwig gave another small hoot of understanding and tucked her head back under her wing, going to sleep once again.

Harry smiled at her and shook his head as he then walked into the kitchen to leave her alone to sleep. He put his blazer on the back of one of the chairs and his letter down on the table as he passed them by. He put on some toast and started to make himself some tea. He pulled out his favorite strawberry jam and some butter as his toast popped up from the machine. When he had finished he went over to the table and sat down looking at the lone letter he had gotten. He finished his breakfast and washed his hands before picking it up.

He smiled as he recognized the handwriting as belonging to Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_It has bee__n__ hectic here for a while after you left. I can't believe the reaction in the Press when it was mentioned that you had left England. People have been writing into them saying that you should have stayed and that you had a duty, things like that. I can't believe how idiotic the Wizarding World is. You've done what you needed to, even though I still say that you didn't need to do so. Now it's time for you to be able to be yourself without idiots dictating how you should live your life. Though I still can't believe that you didn't stay and take your O.W.L's before you left, what are you going to do over there? Will you be able to take them still?_

_**Hey mate, ignore the O.W.L talk, Hermione has been doing it almost none stop since you left, only blah, blah weeks, ect. She's driving me nuts, you sure you won't come back and save me from her and her homework planner? I am so going to miss talking to you about Quidditch and playing chess, nothing more fun than beating you for the hundredth time.**_

_Well someone has to worry about the future, ignore Ron. Anyway, Professor Lupin is teaching DADA again; so nice to have someone teaching DADA that actually knows what to teach us. He did tell us about where you are living; I hope __it__ would be all right __for__ me __to __visit one day, maybe during the summer? He said that you would be starting your new school soon as well, you'll have to tell us what it is like there, how different is it from Hogwarts?_

_**School, that's all she wants to know about. Thought if it's all right for her to come and see you, I want to as well. I'll even go Muggle. At least then I'll have something that I can talk to my dad about. I think Snape is pissed that you aren't here anymore. He hasn't taken a single point from Gryfindor since we got back to school. Shocking I know.**_

_Anyway, write back as soon as you can, Ron agrees with me on that one. Enjoy school and make sure to take plenty of notes and pay attention; I know what you are like sometimes (Binn's Class)._

_Miss you Harry._

_**Yeah, miss ya mate.**_

Setting the letter down and taking a sip of his tea he decided he would write them both back after he got home from school. Since Hermione had asked he would tell her what his first day was like. As for Ron, he would ask about the Quidditch team and knowing that Angelina was captain, he wanted to know how she was doing, though he wondered who was going to be replacing him on the team permanently. He had been looking at training Dennis and Ginny to take over for him, since both had shown promise when he and Angelina had decided that it would be a good idea to have a few reserve players.

Seeing the time he swallowed the last bit of tea and took the plate and cup to the sink, rinsing them out and putting them on the towel on top of the counter to dry. He then grabbed his blazer off the back of the chair, putting it on. He walked toward his front door, stopping to grab his bag he had prepared the day before off the hook and left his house. He had an entrance ceremony right away this morning and then he would be shown to his classroom and teacher.

XxXxX

Harry made it just in time for his entrance ceremony and found it to be different, but yet the same. It was different as there was no magic candles floating all around the gym and there was no Sorting Hat to sort them into classes, but it was the same as it was introducing the new students to the older students and faculty that would teach them the things they would need in order to succeed. He wondered if they did that every time they started at a new school. Harry decided he would have to ask one of his fellow classmates when he had a chance.

He now found himself following his homeroom teacher and fellow classmates to their classroom. They had made it to the door and the teacher was ushering them through the door when someone bumped into Harry from behind. He caught himself before he could fall on the floor; he then turned around to see who had run into him. He found a girl with chin length coffee colored hair and big cinnamon brown eyes staring apologetically up at him from her place on the floor.

"I am so sorry," she said quickly.

"It happens," Harry said back with a smile as he held out his hand to her so he could help her up.

She took his hand and he pulled her up, "I'm still sorry though. I can be a little clumsy at times." She finished sheepishly as she looked down at her feet.

Harry laughed a little, "I have a friend that is the same. She can fall over her own two feet and the air sometimes."

The girl seemed to cheer up at that as she glanced up from the floor and gave him a big smile. She then introduced herself, "I'm Mai, Mai Taniyama."

"I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you." He replied as he smiled back at her and then motioned for her to walk into the classroom with him.

"That's an unusual name, where are you from, England?" She asked, cocking her head to the side looking at him as they walked in together.

"Yeah, I am. I've recently moved out here, needed to get away from a few things." Harry answered her as they found two seats that were right next to each other.

Mai smiled, "That's a long way to move with your family, how are they finding it, living in Japan?"

Harry didn't want to put much of a damper on their conversation so he just skimmed over as much as he could, "My parents died when I was still a baby. I was living with my Aunt and Uncle, but I got emancipated so they could have their wish of getting rid of me. So I moved here and I actually really like living on my own." Harry hadn't wanted to lie to her and he really didn't see the point in lying to her about his basic history. He was sure it would come out sooner or later anyways.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, though I do know what you mean about living on your own. My Dad died when I was little, I barely remember him. My mother became ill and died a few years ago. I lived with a teacher for a while, but I live alone now. The only thing I have to say I miss is having someone there waiting for me when I come home." She told him softly, her voice filled with sadness and understanding.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Treasure those memories that you do have, the only memories I have of my parents are of the night they were murdered." Harry said as he reached a hand over and squeezed her shoulder in comfort.

"Thank you," she gave him a small sad smile.

Just then the teacher called out to the class, "Alright class, settle down so we can start."

The rest of the day Harry spent learning his way around his new school and making friends with some more of his classmates. Most of them were curious about why he moved from England to Japan, but Harry enjoyed not being stared at and whispered about behind his back. If anybody wanted to know something they would simple walk right up to him and ask and Harry found that to be a very refreshing difference from the back stabbing talk he got at Hogwarts.

XxXxX

Harry finally made it home after a long day at school and quickly changed out of his uniform and into some grey sweat pants and plain green t-shirt. He made sure to hang up his uniform so it would be wrinkle free and ready for the next day. He then walked back into his kitchen and sat down to write a letter back to Ron and Hermione.

_To Ron and Hermione,_

_This place is different from Hogwarts and in a good way. There is no one trying to kill me or interview me about something that doesn't matter anymore. I am just another student among hundreds. We had an entrance ceremony today. We were walked into the Sports Hall, where all the older students were sitting with their parents and a lot of my classmates parents were there also. The principal and teachers all sat up front and welcomed all of us new students to the school. They introduced each other to all of us and let us know that if we have any problems we can come to them. Two of the older students came up and welcomed us as well. It was a lot different to being sorted._

_It really felt as though we were going to be a part of a big family, while at Hogwarts they tried to make it feel like you were part of a family, but once you were separated into your houses that all went away. Here, even though we are all separated into different classes, it still feels like family and I don't feel afraid to ask somebody I pass in the hallway something. I feel way more comfortable here than I ever did at Hogwarts. _

_When we finished with all of this we were assigned a homeroom and then our new teacher took us to our classroom. While on the way another student bumped into me, her name is Mai and she's an orphan just like me. She seems very nice and understanding in the way that those who still have parents will never be able to. We talked for most of the day, and even though I did make some more friends besides her, I did mainly stick to her. She interests me in that she never lets anything keep her down for long._

_Hermione, one thing about homework and planning for O.W.L's make sure to have some fun and don't forget __about__ third year when you were doing nothing but school work. You ended up snapping at everyone and missing classes as well. So plan in some time for fun, even if it is only taking a walk around the grounds, just do something that doesn't need a book, quill, or parchment. _

_Ron, do some homework at least, you have to work if you want to get somewhere in life. I know I have my work cut out for me as well; I may have taken an exam to get into this school, but I still feel as though I'm behind everyone. Then again, I haven't had a lesson yet, they start tomorrow in full. Today we just got our books and timetables._

_Off the subject of school; how is everyone doing? I have to admit that I do miss you both and the others, though I'm enjoying myself here._

_Anyway, I'll finish here and send this on, take care! Don't forget to have some fun Hermione!_

_Harry_

Finishing up with his writing, Harry then sealed it up in an envelope, glad that he didn't have to use quills or parchment anymore for writing. He wrote down the Hogwarts mailing address as well as whom it was to go to on the front, since it was international post. If there was one thing he would like to see changed in the Wizarding World it would be getting rid of those horrid things. It was just so backwards when compared to the modern world.

He walked into the hallway and over to Hedwig, who was now fully awake and looking a little bored. He couldn't help but smile at her. Harry knew she was having a tough time adjusting to this new place and away from what she knew to be right.

"Hey girl, can you take this to the main owl office to be sent out?" Harry asked her, holding out the letter towards her. Hedwig bobbed her head and held out a leg for him to attach the letter to it. Harry quickly wrapped the string holding the letter around her leg and tied it into a nice easy knot to undo.

"Okay girl, out you go and have a safe flight." He told her as he stepped back away from her.

Hedwig spread her wings and took off from her perch to the small window just above her perch on the opposite wall. She flew safely out the window Harry had charmed to keep open and flew off to the main owl office in Japan. From there they would send it on to England, for it required larger birds to do the long distance, and was the only place to receive out of country mail. If he needed to get a letter to England quicker, he would have to pay a little extra and use Floo Mail, which often left the letter a little singed around the edges. Harry then turned back to the kitchen to figure something out for dinner, vegetable lasagna sounded good actually.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, I hope you are still enjoying the rewrite, please review and tell me what you think so far.**

**Next on Yume - Case File One - Evil Spirit's All Over - Mai wanders off on her own, and it only causes trouble, but maybe this will be the best thing that can happened to Harry and his new friend Mai.**


End file.
